Wiedersehen
by oxygen21
Summary: Nach einem harten Tag läuft Mia durch die Straßen, bis sie plötzlich einem alten Bekannten gegenübersteht...


**Wiedersehen** by Jule

**Kategorie:** Romance, aber extrem! )  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Status**: Joa komplett sag ich mal... )  
**Feedback**: Wenn ihr wollt... ) - onlyoxygenweb.de  
**Spoiler/Season**: "Seth" aus der 4. Staffel, glaub ich  
**Summary**: Nach einem harten Tag läuft Mia durch die Straßen, bis sie plötzlich einem alten Bekannten gegenübersteht...  
**Disclaimer**: Ich hab keine Ahnung! Hab ewig kein PSI Faktor geguckt, was weiß ich wem das gehört, mir jedenfalls nicht!  
**Author's Note**: Ich wollte unbedingt ein Wiedersehen zwischen Mia und Seth. Naja, und das hier ist dabei rausgekommen. Die zwei sind auch so eins meiner Lieblings-Traumpaare... )

"Hey Mia, Pete und ich gehen noch was trinken, kommst du mit?", fragte Lindsay Donner ihre Kollegin Mia Stone. Diese dachte kurz darüber nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich glaube, ich lege mich zu Hause lieber etwas hin. Der letzte Fall hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen..."  
Lindsay zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich dann um und ging.

Mia unterdessen begab sich in ihre Wohnung, warf sich aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein. Sie war froh, dass dieser Fall endlich beendet war.  
In der Nacht wachte sie plötzlich auf. Ihr Wecker zeigte 3:47 an. Mia versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Seufzend stand sie wieder auf. Vielleicht würde ein nächtlicher Spaziergang ja helfen. Ohne zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich lief, wanderte Mia durch die Straßen. Plötzlich stand ein Mann vor ihr, und als ihr bewusst wurde, wen sie da vor sich hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
"Seth!", stieß sie hervor.  
Sanft lächelte er sie an.  
"Hallo Mia."   
Sekundenlang standen sie sich so gegenüber, Mia kam es wie Stunden vor. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, nicht Seth... Seit sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte sie ihn nicht vergessen können. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu, und sie fiel ihm in die Arme.  
"Schön, dich wiederzusehen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Langsam löste sie sich wieder von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Bleibst du?", fragte sie ihn, und er nickte.  
Ihre Lippen näherten sich seinen, und langsam berührten sie sich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, lächelte er.  
"Weißt du, wie lange ich mir diesen Augenblick gewünscht habe?"

Mia kam mit zwei Tassen Tee wieder ins Wohnzimmer und reichte Seth eine davon. Dann setzte sie sich mit auf die Couch und lehnte sich an ihn. Schweigend verharrten sie einige Minuten in dieser Position und tranken Tee. Schließlich begannen sie wieder, sich zu küssen. Seine Hände fuhren an ihrem Körper entlang, und sie öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Mia zuerst auf. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Seth immer noch genauso neben ihr lag, wie sie in der letzten Nacht eingeschlafen waren, durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl ihren Körper. Er war immer noch da... Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. Nach einigen Minuten, vielleicht waren es auch Stunden, Mia hatte die Zeit vergessen, wachte auch Seth langsam auf. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in Mias lächelndes Gesicht.  
"Hey", begrüßte er sie.  
"Selber hey..."  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn lange, dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und schmiegte sich an wieder an ihn.  
"Was hast du da am Arm?", fragte er, als er ihr Tattoo am Unterarm bemerkte.  
Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es sich um genau das selbe Symbol handelte, dass auch seinen Arm zierte. Das Engelssymbol...  
"Ich hab es mir damals machen lassen, kurz nachdem du weg warst, und ich dich nicht vergessen konnte..."  
Sie zögerte kurz, dann blickte sie ihm in die Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
Er küsste sie.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde, solange es mir möglich ist, bei dir bleiben..."  
Dann schloß er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach nur fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die beiden im Bett und redeten über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Wieder wurde Mia bewusst, warum sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung damals so fasziniert von Seth war: Sie spürte diese unglaubliche Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen, so als wären sie Seelenverwandte. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, fühlte sie sich so wundervoll wie noch nie zuvor. Sie konnte einfach nur sie selbst sein. Und sie wusste, nochmal würde sie es nicht verkraften, ihn zu verlieren. Nein, sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Sie wollte im Jetzt leben, und einfach nur jeden Moment mit ihm genießen.  
"Was ist?", fragte Mia, als sie merkte, wie Seth sie beobachtete.  
Er strich ihr übers Gesicht.  
"Du bist einfach wunderschön, wusstest du das?"  
Sie küssten sich, dann sahen sie sich noch eine Weile schweigend an. Schließlich entschied sich Mia, endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihr seit letzter Nacht im Kopf herum ging.  
"Seth? Warum... warum bist du zurückgekommen?"  
Nachdenklich sah er sie an.   
"Mia... Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, bald kann ich dir alles erzählen, dann kannst du mich fragen, was immer du willst, okay? Bitte vertrau mir."  
Sie nickte nur.  
"Okay."

"Mia?"   
Peters ungeduldige Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Tut mir Leid, Peter, was hast du gesagt?"  
Ihr Kollege seufzte.   
"Mia, wenn du bitte so freundlich wärst, dich wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten zu konzentrieren, könnten wir die Besprechung zu Ende bringen."  
Mia nickte und versuchte, auch wirklich zuzuhören, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Seth... Ob er noch da war, wenn sie nach Hause kam? Sie schüttelte die Zweifel ab. Natürlich war er noch da, er liebte sie und hatte gesagt, dass er bleiben würde. Und sie wollte nichts mehr als ihm glauben.

Nach der Besprechung zog Peter Lindsay zu sich heran.  
"Lindsay? Weißt du, was heute mit Mia los ist? So völlig neben sich habe ich sie schon ewig nicht gesehen..."  
Lindsay zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mir gegenüber hat sie nichts erwähnt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie über irgendein Problem grübelt. Ich werde mal mit ihr reden."

Mia war schon auf dem Weg nach Hause, als Lindsay sie darauf ansprach.   
"Mia? Hast du vielleicht kurz Zeit?"  
Mia seufzte. Eigentlich wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zu Seth...  
"Was gibt es denn?"  
Lindsay redete nicht lange drum herum.   
"Peter und ich, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich. Du wirkst heute so abwesend. Wenn du irgendein Problem hast... Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst", bot sie an.  
Mia schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mir geht es gut. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich noch nie so glücklich. Bitte glaub mir, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ging es dir denn noch nie so, dass dir die Arbeit an manchen Tagen völlig egal war, weil zu Hause jemand auf dich wartet und..."  
"Ach daher weht der Wind... Na wenn es so ist, will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich morgen ALLES über ihn wissen will...", grinste Lindsay ihre Freundin nun an.  
Mia schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und verabschiedete sich lachend.  
"Also dann bis morgen!"

Als Mia vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand, hatte sie regelrecht Angst davor, hineinzugehen und Seth nicht zu finden. Schließlich atmete sie einmal tief durch und trat dann ein.  
"Seth?", rief sie zaghaft.  
Im nächsten Moment kam er aus dem Wohnzimmer, legte seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.  
"Hey. Schön, dass du wieder da bist."  
Er lächelte sie an. Mia lehnte sich an seine Brust.  
"Du hast mir auch gefehlt", flüsterte sie.

Lindsay und Mia betraten gemeinsam die Kirche, Peter war schon da und wartete auf die beiden.  
"Also, wie sieht's aus?", fragte Lindsay.  
"Ein Pfarrer wurde erstochen aufgefunden."  
"Und warum wurden wir hinzu gezogen?", schaltete sich Mia ein.  
"Der Diakon, der ihn gefunden hat, behauptet, einen... wartet... 'weinenden Seraph' gesehen zu haben."  
Mia dachte kurz nach.  
"Einen Seraph? Warum ist er sich so sicher, dass es nicht ein einfacher Engel war? Ich meine, gleich ein so hoher Bote Gottes?"  
"Seit wann kennst du dich so gut mit christlicher Mythologie aus?", fragte Lindsay etwas überrascht.  
Mia zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich habe mich nur eine Weile mit Engeln beschäftigt. Jedenfalls stehen Seraphe ganz oben in der Engelshierarchie."  
"Am besten, du redest gleich mal mit ihm, Lindsay und ich untersuchen inzwischen die Kirche."

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Mia zusammen mit dem Diakon, Dominic Price, im mobilen Labor und führte die Befragung durch.  
"Mr. Price... Sie haben also einen Seraph gesehen, der sich über den toten Pfarrer James beugte. Bitte beschreiben Sie so genau wie möglich, was Sie beobachtet haben."  
Price senkte den Kopf und dachte kurz nach.  
"Ich kam gerade in die Kirche, als dieser unglaublich helle Lichtschein auftauchte. Das Licht wurde schwächer, und da stand dieses Wesen, umgeben von schimmernden Farben und... Sie können sich es nicht vorstellen... Als der Seraph dann auf den Körper herabblickte, flossen Tränen aus seinen Augen, und er faltete die Hände zum Gebet. Ich war wie gelähmt, und urplötzlich verschwand er wieder in einem Lichtblitz."  
"Warum sind Sie sich so sicher, dass es sich gleich um einen Seraphen handelte? Warum kein einfacher Engel?"  
Price sah sie an.  
"Sind Sie jemals einem Engel begegnet?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Sie sind nicht so glanzvoll, wie es immer heißt, oder? Aber dieses Wesen... Es leuchtete aus der inneren Kraft seines Herzens, und für mich ist die einzige Erklärung die, dass es sich um einen der höchsten Diener Gottes handeln muss." Er lächelte. "Sie müssen mir nicht glauben, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe Ihnen einfach nur gesagt, was ich gesehen habe."  
Price stand auf und ging. Zurück blieb eine nachdenkliche Mia.

Am Abend hatte sich das Team noch zu einer Lagebesprechung zusammengefunden.  
"Ich bin von dieser ganzen Engelssache nicht überzeugt", stellte Peter unmissverständlich klar. "Und genauso wenig von der Unschuld dieses Diakons."  
"Wir konnten keinerlei Blutspuren an seinen Händen oder seiner Kleidung feststellen, und er hat ein Alibi. Eine Frau sagt aus, sie wäre die ganze Zeit unmittelbar, bis er die Kirche wieder betrat und die Leiche fand, mit ihm zusammen gewesen", warf Lindsay ein.  
"Ich glaube ihm", fügte Mia hinzu.  
Peter sah sie skeptisch an.  
"Und welche Beweise hast du, die für ihn sprechen?"  
"Welche Beweise hast du, die gegen ihn sprechen?", entgegnete sie.  
"Na komm, es ist doch weitaus realistischer, dass er seinen Vorgesetzten umgebracht hat, als dass er einen Engel gesehen hat!"  
Mia schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust, sich mit Peter zu streiten. Alles was sie wollte, war, nach Hause zu gehen. Wo Seth auf sie warteten würde...

"Hey, wie war dein Tag?", begrüßte Seth sie.  
Mia kuschelte sich an ihn.  
"Frag nicht."  
Er küsste ihren Kopf und zog sie noch enger an sich heran. In dieser Position verharrten sie einige Minuten, bis Mia ein Gedanke kam.  
"Sag mal... Wie oft kommen eigentlich Seraphe auf die Erde?"  
Seth sah sie fragend an.  
"Seraphe? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
Sie erzählte ihm von dem Fall. Als sie fertig war, runzelte er die Stirn.  
"Also, was hältst du davon?", fragte sie.  
Er zögerte.  
"Mia... Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee, diese Sache weiter zu untersuchen", sagte er dann schließlich.  
"Wie meinst du das? Wir sollen den Fall vergessen?"  
Er nickte.  
"Mia, mit Mächten dieser Art ist nicht zu spaßen. Du weißt nicht, in was für Gefahren du dich da begibst."  
"Seth, was weißt du über diese ganze Sache? Bist du deswegen hier? Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"  
Er seufzte.  
"Ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen, bitte vertrau mir... Bald ist alles vorbei, und dann wird alles gut..."  
Er wollte sie küssen, aber sie entzog sich seiner Umarmung.  
"Ich geh schlafen", erwiderte sie kühl.

Nachts lag Mia wach und dachte über Seths Worte nach. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich etwas zu empfindlich reagiert, schließlich wollte er sie nur beschützen... Und sie liebte ihn, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, auch wenn ihr das erst einige Wochen später wirklich klar wurde. Sie würde sich bei ihm entschuldigen.  
Mia stand auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Der Vollmond schien herein, und sie konnte Seth erkennen, wie er auf der Couch lag. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken, und er sah so wundervoll aus im Mondlicht. Ja, genau wie Engel nun mal aussehen... Doch er schlief nicht, und als er spürte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, setzte er sich auf und sah sie an. Wortlos setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
"Es tut mir Leid...", sagte er.  
Mia war überrascht. Wofür musste er sich entschuldigen?  
"Nein, mir tut es Leid. Du wolltest mich nur beschützen..."  
Er nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr."  
Sekundenlang lauschte sie nur seinem Herzschlag, dann sagte sie: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Das Telefon klingelte. Nach dem dritten Ton nahm Mia ab. Es war Peter.  
"Mia, komm bitte so schnell es geht in die Kirche. Es hat ein weiteres Opfer gegeben."  
"Wer ist es diesmal?", fragte sie, nun schon munterer.  
"Ein Obdachloser, der anscheinend einen warmen Platz für die Nacht gesucht hatte."  
"Ich bin in einer halben Stunde da."  
Sie legte wieder auf. Seth sah sie fragend an.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Es wurde wieder jemand erstochen in der Kirche gefunden", erklärte sie, während sie sich anzog.  
"Ich komme besser mit", entschied er.  
Zuerst wollte Mia ihn bitten, dies nicht zu tun, dann aber nickte sie.  
"Okay. Aber halte dich besser im Hintergrund."

Kurze Zeit später kamen die beiden am Tatort an, Peter und Lindsay wartetenschon.  
"Wer hat ihn diesmal gefunden?"  
Herausfordernd sah Peter Mia an, als er ihr die Information mitteilte.  
"Price. Und wieder dieselbe Geschichte, von wegen weinender Seraph."  
Sofort breitete sich wieder eine eisige Stimmung zwischen den beiden aus.  
"Er war es nicht! Wo befindet er sich jetzt?", fragte sie energisch.  
"Im mobilen Labor. Ich könnte ja die Befragung durchführen", bot Lindsay an, aber Mia schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ist schon okay, ich rede mit ihm."

"Mr. Price?"  
Als Price sie erkannte, lächelte er.  
"Miss Stone."  
Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
"Sie haben also wieder das Selbe beobachtet wie bei dem letzten Mord?"  
Er nickte.  
"Ich kam wieder genau in dem Moment in die Kirche, als der Seraph in dem hellen Licht erschien. Er weinte, betete und verschwand wieder."  
Mia dachte nach.  
"Mr. Price, um die Wahrheit zu sagen... Sie werden mit den Morden in Verbindung gebracht. Ich meine, Sie haben beide Leichen gefunden, und Ihre Geschichte..."  
"Klingt nicht besonders glaubwürdig, ich weiß. Aber es ist die Wahrheit."  
"Und ich glaube Ihnen auch", versicherte sie ihm. "Aber das bringt Ihnen nicht viel. Wir brauchen Beweise."  
Sie seufzte. Wenn Seth ihr doch nur endlich sagen würde, was er über die ganze Sache wusste...

Am Abend saß Mia noch allein in der Kirche und dachte über den ganzen Fall nach. Bei den Untersuchungen hatten Peter und Lindsay nichts Ungewöhnliches gefunden. Und wo Seth war, wusste sie auch nicht, in ihrer Wohnung war er nicht, da hatte sie bereits angerufen. Verdammt, sie hatte nicht einmal den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wer oder was der Mörder sein könnte! Hinter sich hörte sie die Kirchtür zuschlagen, beachtete es aber nicht weiter. Wahrscheinlich nur eine weitere einsame Seele... So in ihre Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Mia nicht, wie sich der Mann ihr näherte und sein Messer hob...  
"Mia!"  
Seths Stimme lies sie aufschrecken, und sie drehte sich um. Inzwischen war Seth bei ihr angekommen und versuchte, den Angreifer von ihr fernzuhalten. Im ersten Moment glaubte Mia, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte, aber dann bemerkte sie die rot glühenden Augen. Was hatte sie hier vor sich? Seth kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen ihn an, aber das rotäugige Wesen hatte ein Messer, und Seth war im Grunde völlig wehrlos. Trotzdem lies es nichts unversucht, denn er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Mia das nächste Opfer sein sollte. Im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein heller Lichtblitz die Kirche, und sowohl Mia als auch der Rotäugige standen reglos da, als wären sie Statuen. Eine Stimme ertönte.  
"Seth, du weißt, dass wir uns nicht einmischen dürfen."  
Eine leuchtende Gestalt trat hinter einer Säule vor: Der Seraph, den der Diakon beschrieben hatte.  
"Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Er weiter Menschen töten darf, aber wir die, die wir lieben, nicht beschützen dürfen!", entgegnete Seth entschlossen.  
"Wir haben keine Wahl, es ist uns verboten..."  
Seth schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und wenn schon! Sie ist es mir wert!" Er zeigte auf Mia. "Für sie würde ich alles tun!"  
"Seth, du weißt, dass diese Art von Ungehorsam Strafen nach sich zieht. Auch wenn du ihr Leben damit rettest..."  
Seth ignorierte den Seraphen, nahm das Messer des immer noch erstarrten Dämonen und stach ihm damit mitten ins Herz. Der Seraph senkte traurig den Kopf und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Lichtblitz, genau in dem Augenblick bewegten sich auch die beiden Erstarrten wieder. Der Dämon zerfiel unter einem Schrei zu Asche, die dann von einem plötzlichen Windstoß verweht wurde. Mia wusste immer noch nicht, was es mit der ganzen Sache auf sich hatte und sah Seth fragend an. Der ging auf sie zu und schloß sie nur in die Arme.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

"Also hast du dein Leben riskiert, nur um meines zu retten...", fasste Mia das zusammen, was Seth ihr in den letzten Minuten erzählt hatte. "Welche Strafe wird dich nun erwarten?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte alles sein, von endgültiger Verbannung bis hin zum Todesurteil. Du weißt, ich bin bereits einmal abtrünnig geworden, aber damals hatte man Nachsehen mit mir."  
Sanft strich er ihr übers Gesicht, dann küssten sie sich.  
"Alles was ich will, ist, ein letztes Mal mit dir zusammen sein..."

Am nächsten Morgen war Seth verschwunden. Mia versuchte, so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken und stürzte sich in Arbeit. Da sie nicht vorhatte, Peter und Lindsay von dem Vorfall zu erzählen, wurde der Fall auch nicht beendet, da ja immer noch kein Täter gefunden war. Es gab jedoch keine weiteren Opfer, als beschloß man nach einigen Tagen der weiteren Beobachtung, die Sache vorerst zu den Akten zu legen. Mia schrieb freiwillig einen Großteil der Berichte, einfach nur, um sich für eine Weile abzulenken. Sie wusste, irgendwann musste sie sich damit auseinander setzen, aber nicht jetzt...

Am Abend, einige Tage nach Seths Verschwinden, war Mia mal wieder todmüde, sie wollte einfach nur ins Bett fallen und schlafen. Als sie jedoch ihr Wohnzimmer betrat, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen: auf ihrer Couch saß - Seth! Völlig geschockt blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen, er lächelte sie an.  
"Hey Mia", begrüßte er sie.  
"Seth... Aber was machst du...", stammelte Mia, sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Nun stand er auf und trat auf sie zu.  
"Willst du wissen, was meine Strafe war?", fragte er. "Ich muss nun ein Leben als Mensch führen..."  
Wortlos fiel sie ihm in die Arme.  
"Kann ich vielleicht eine Weile bei dir übernachten?"


End file.
